ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Whirlwind
David Cannon, codenamed Whirlwind, has the Gifted ability to spin his body rapidly, giving himself a whirlwind effect. He uses his power for his own gains. He was originally a cadet at S.H.I.E.L.D, until HYDRA revealed themselves at which point David went out on his own. He then began to rob convenient stores in order to obtain food while he planned his next move. During one of these robberies, he stole fish oil pills which he then ate. When he ingested the pills, powers manifest transform and achieve super powers. He then used these powers to become a criminal and went on a rampage on his own accord. He was soon defeated by the combined efforts of Scott Lang the Ant-Man and Hope Van Dyne the Wasp, and taken into custody at the Vault. Cannon was later broken out of prison by HYDRA agents led by Baron Zemo for an as-of-yet unknown purpose... Powers and Abilities * Bodily Rotation: Whirlwind is a mutant who possesses the ability to rotate his body around its lengthwise axis at superhuman speeds. He can spin as fast as 400 revolutions per minute, and still speak, hear, and see his environment while spinning. Virtually nothing can touch him; most people and objects are repelled by the centrifugal force if they try to impede his motion. ** Superhuman Speed: His spinning ability makes it possible for him to move along the ground in any direction at superhuman speeds. He can travel at up to 50 miles per hour in a straight line for 30 minutes without tiring appreciably. While spinning, the Whirlwind cannot be touched or caught due to the tremendous angular momentum created by his rotation. His agility and maneuverability are such that he can usually twist and turn to avoid any obstacles. ** Superhuman Balance: Whirlwind's sense of balance is no longer determined by his inner ears' semi-circular canals, but seems to be derived from his sight, this allows him to maintain his equilibrium at all times, making him immune to vertigo or common dizziness. ** Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes and reaction time is near-instantaneous, making him fast enough that he can, while spinning, pick up objects, change his clothes, or punch an attacker. ** Altered Physiology: Even though Whirlwind does appear to be human, his physiology isn't normal because of his body adapting to his abilities. Because of this, the body fluids within Cannon are thick as heavy oil and his organs are more thick and durable than normal human physiology. ** Whirlwind has taught himself several applications of his spinning ability for combat. ** Flight: He has taught himself, through concentration, to fly like a helicopter for up to 10 minutes reaching a top speed of up to 120 miles per hour. ** Force Field: He can create a windscreen to deflect matter as massive as a falling boulder. ** Partial Whirlwind: Instead of having his entire body spinning in a whirlwind, he could ride the whirlwind that his body made, leaving his upper body exposed. ** Surface Climbing: With sufficient momentum, he can spin up vertical surfaces. ** Tornado Creation: By rapidly spinning his arms, he could form small tornadoes that could be used against opponents. These miniature tornadoes are capable of sucking in or blowing away people and objects as large as auto mobiles. ** Wind Jet Stream: He can focus the air currents created by his spinning into a jet stream powerful enough to blast a hole through a brick wall. Category:Villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Armor Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Mutants